


Valdangelo Prompts

by PlutoRoman



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Father Leo, Father Nico, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non half blood au, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Self Harm, not all things tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from my tumblr blog, Valdangelo prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post BOO. IGNORING CALYPSO BECAUSE NOOOOOOO. It’s not really any pairing (sorry normal Valdangelo people). Just…reaction fic.

“You all have to see this!” Harley exclaimed as he ran into the Big House, interrupting a meeting between the seven…six demigods of the prophecy along with Nico. 

The meeting had begun as just a normal exchange of information; Hazel and Frank told the Greek’s what was happening at Camp Jupiter and vise versa. Once everything was said, they shifted from being leaders of their respected camps to friends, talking at catching up and what not. At the interruption, they all fell silent, looking at the young son of Hephaestus. 

“What is it, Harley?” Percy asked, thinking something was attacking the camp or something. 

“Bunker 9 is open!” Harley stated, grabbing onto the nearest demigod, who just happened to be Nico. “Now come on!” Harley began pulling Nico along with him while the rest trailed behind. 

They all had an idea what Bunker 9 being opened could mean, but they didn’t dear to hope. The bunk had been closed ever since Leo originally left the camp to go fight Gaea. He promised he would open it when he returned home, but he obviously never did. It being open again…it could only mean one thing. 

And the demigod’s were right. As they finally made it to Bunker 9, they saw what most of them didn’t dare to hope. Leo was there, making repairs to Festus. “Hey, guys,” he greater happily, not looking up from his work. “What’s up?”

The rest of the demigod’s just stared in shock for a moment, hardly believing their eyes. Nico broke the silence. “You were dead,” he stated, no emotion in his voice. “I felt you die. You can’t be alive.”

“Was dead,” Leo corrected, morning away from Festus and wiping his hands on a dirty rag. “Now I’m not.” The child of Hephaestus went on to explain the rest of his plan that he hadn’t even told Hazel and Frank. 

The rest of the demigods remained silent throughout the story and a few moments after as well. Finally, piper moved forward to stand directly in front of Leo. The mechanic smiled slightly at her before Piper punched him right in the face. 

“Yeah, I probably deserve that,” Leo moaned, holding his jaw. Before he could say anything else, Piper pulled him into a hug, holding him as tightly as she could. 

Quickly, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico all came forward to join the group hug. “Don’t you ever do that again,” Hazel ordered through happy tears. 

“Promise,” Leo agreed, sounding serious or once as he hugged as many of his fellow demigods as he could. “Never again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo making Nico blush

The seven plus Nico were sitting around the campfire, just hanging out. The couples were all being very coupley, disgusting Leo and Nico. 

Deciding to give the couples a taste of their own medicine, Leo grinned wickedly as he flung an arm over Nico’s shoulders. “You may all think your partner is the cutest. But they’re not. Myyyy boyfriend is the cutest.”

While the boys laughed, and the girls rolled their eyes, Nico blushed bright red.

Even though he saw how his one comment effected Nico, Leo continued. “Myyyy boyfriend is the smartest. And the bravest. At the hottest. And the most amazing. And I love him sooooooo much.” Leo ended his speech by placing a large kiss on Nico’s cheek. 

At this point, both the girls and the boys were cracking up, laughing mostly at how red Nico’s face had become. 

Eventually, everyone calmed down and Nico’s face returned to his normal pale color. Nico figured he’d be safe from anymore embarrassment for the rest of the night. 

But Leo had another idea. With his wicked grin still on his face, he leaned in a whispered something in Nico’s ear. 

And the son of Hades blushed for a whole different reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my blog turning 1.

Nico had a hard day. A crap day. Seriously, it sucked

He had to train some of the new kids at camp because Percy had to do something over in New Rome and had asked Nico to fill in. And those kids were idiots. Seriously, how do demigods not know how to use a sword? Then, Hades had called Nico to the Underworld for some thy Nico honestly couldn’t be bothered to remember. The visit led to a fight with his stepmom, which led to Hades being mad. 

Now, all Nico wanted to do was sleep. He just wanted to curl up in his bed in his own, empty cabin and sleep. 

But as Nico opened the door his hopes were destroyed. Leo was sitting on his bed, blushing and holding a present in his lap. 

“Happy one year anniversary,” Leo exclaimed, smiling widely. 

“Oh, is that today,” Nico asked. And thinking about it, yeah, it was today. “Shit, I’m sorry, Leo, I didn’t even realize. I’ve had a crap day.”

“Don’t worry, Skull Candy,” Leo chuckled, “I know you’ve had a crap day. And while I originally planed to take you into the city for dinner, I rearranged our plans for the night.”

“Oh?” Nico questioned in a curious voice. “What are we doing?”

“We are going to stay right here,” Leo answered, pulling a bag of Nico’s favorite take out food onto the bed. “And eat all the food in this large bag as we cuddle on this bed.”

Nico smiled and nodded in agreement, liking the plan. 

Leo leaned against the headboard and held his arms out for Nico to crawl into. Smiling, Nico did just that, snuggling into Leo’s side. 

Yeah, his plan to just crash in his bed, but Nico would openly admit, this was so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where Leo finds Nico self harming after he promised not to

Leo had been worried when Nico didn’t show up for dinner. It was unlike the son of Hades to skip meals. Deciding to go find his boyfriend, Leo left his dinner and his friends to hunt down the missing boy. 

It wasn’t long before the Latino found Nico, sitting on the floor of his private bathroom in the Hades. 

As Leo entered, Nico looked up with tear filled eyes, holding a blade in one hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Leo sighed, sitting down next to Nico. “You don’t need to be sorry,” Leo replied in a calming voice, slowly taking the knife away from Nico. 

The Italian looked as if he was going to say something. But before anything could leave his mouth, more tears filled his eyes. Letting out a sob, Nico collapsed into Leo’s waiting arms, letting everything out. 

Gathering Nico in his arms, Leo began petting his hair, knowing it calmed him down. This wasn’t the first time Leo had found Nico like this, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

Once Nico was mostly calmed down, Leo reached into the first aid kit Nico kept under the sink and took out some bandages. With practices hands, Leo wrapped the hurt wrist. 

Nico remained silent throughout the whole process. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

“I know you are,” Leo assured him. “But no more, alright? Come to me when you feel the need to cut. I’ll help you through it.”

“Promise,” Nico said, nodding his head. 

Smiling softly at Nico, Leo picked him up and brought him to his bed. They snuggled together on the bed, basking in each other’s warmth. Hugging Leo, Nico pillowed himself on the Latino’s chest before quickly falling asleep. 

Leo sighed playing with Nico’s hair. No matter how many times this happened, Leo still hated it. But no matter what, Leo would be here for his boyfriend, whenever he needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First wanna say I LOVE YOU best blog EVER! And do you think you could do one with Leo's and Nico's daughters trying to make their dads to go on a date?? Please please please?!

Liz and Max were the best of friends. They had meet each other on the first day of kindergarten and had been inseparable ever since. They had bonded that day. While everyone was saying there name and who they had in their families, they both had the same answer. 

They both only had a Dad. 

Liz’s dad was Leo, a Latino mechanic who worked extremely hard to provide for him and his daughter. They live in a small, one bedroom apartment, just the two of them. There was no other family. Liz’s mom had walked out soon after she had been born.

On the other hand, Max lived with her dad Nico, a successful lawyer. The two of them lived in a rather large house that often seemed extremely empty to Max. Her mom gad died during childbirth. Sometimes, Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel would come a play with her. 

Now the two of them, being the bestest friends ever, often got together for play dates and sleepovers, which worked well for Leo since he had to work late so often. Nico always welcomed Liz to stay the night whenever the Latino needed it. 

As young as the girls were, they weren’t blind. They saw how their daddies looked at each other. It looked like how the princess looked at the prince. 

Now they loved their daddies very much, and wanted them to be happy. They knew their daddies were lonely and they knew they liked each other, so the girls decided to get their daddies to get married. 

It had been a long day for Leo when he got to Nico’s house to pick up Liz. After working on cars all day, having to skip his lunch and dinner break to get all the work done, and dealing with a few idiot costumers, all Leo wanted to do was get Liz, get some food, and sleep. 

Once Nico had let him in, Liz came running over. “Daddy,” she called, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey baby girl,” Leo greeted with a smile, eyes tired. “How was your day?”

As Liz babbled on about her day, Nico watched Leo with a concerned eye. The Latino came to pick up Liz looking more and more tired everyday. Nico would be lying if he stated that he didn’t care about Leo, he cared so much it hurt sometimes when he left. 

After about two minutes, Liz finally stopped talking about her day and just smiled at Leo, beginning to pull him towards Max’s play room. “Where are you taking me, sweetie?” Leo asked. Liz didn’t respond, just continuing to pull Leo into the room. 

Meanwhile, Max came into the room as well and started pulling Nico after the pair. 

The tea set was all set out on the table, flowers (with their roots still attached and everything) in the middle. The girls sat the men down on either side of the table, quickly leaving them alone (after putting “Love is an Open Door” on).

Leo looked down at his plate, seeing a heart shaped cookie on his plate. “I think our daughters are trying to tell us something,” he chuckled. 

“Do you think?” Nico responded with a laugh, getting up to turn off the music. 

Leo smiled before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “You know…I wouldn’t mind. Going out with you, that is,” Leo stated, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh…well…I wouldn’t mind either,” Nico replied with a blush. “Maybe this weekend? You have off on Saturdays, and Hazel and Frank can watch the kids.”

“That sounds great,” Leo agreed, yawning. 

Nico watched Leo in concern. “How about you stay here tonight, Leo?” he asked. “You look extremely tired. And I know you won’t get a good night sleep on your couch.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you,” Leo replied. 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Nico pointed out. “Besides, I’m sure Liz would love to have a sleep over.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Leo trailed off, yawning again. “Thank you.”

“I’ll put the girls to bed, you get something to eat and shower.”

Nodding, Leo headed to do as Nico said. Hesitating a moment, he went back and gave Nico a soft kiss. 

Liz and Max were the best of friends. And as they stood by the door, giggling at their dads, they thought that they’d be the best of sisters, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo realises that Nico hasn't watched any movies in forever and makes him watch every movie he can think of (especially Disney, LotR and Harry Potter)

It was a normal day when Leo found out. Him and Nico had been sitting in Bunker 9, talking about whatever comes to mind.

Nico was talking about a spirt of a girl he had met the other day that he felt sorry for. Of course, that put Leo in min of one of his favorite quotes. 

“Do not pity the dead, Harry,” Leo quoted. “Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love.”

“Huh?” Nico asked once Leo was done. “Who’s Harry?”

“Harry Potter,” Leo said slowly, not quite believing that Nico didn’t know the quote. “Haven’t you seen it.”

“Oh, no, I never saw it,” Nico replied, “Sorry.”

“No problem, Ghost Prince,” Leo assured him, “We’ll just have to marathon all 8 movies.”

Deciding it was better then arguing with the Latino, Nico followed him towards the movie room, ready for a long night (and some of the next day).

—————————

It was a few weeks after Leo had assured that Nico would be a Potterhead for life when something similar happened again. 

They had been watching some of the new kids train under Percy’s tutelage when Leo got a certain song stuck in his head. 

“Let’s get down to business,” he sang quietly to himself. “To defeat, the Huns. Did they send me daughter’s, when I asked, for sons?”

“What are you singing?” Nico questioned unfamiliar with it. 

“I’ll Make a Man Out of You,” Leo answered. At Nico’s blank stare, Leo expanded his answer. “From Mulan. You know, the Disney movie?”

“Ohhh,” Nico exclaimed, finally getting it. “Never seen it.” 

“You’ve never seen it!” Leo nearly screamed. “Bu-” before he could say anything else on the topic, Leo spotted one of the newbies holding a blade clearly too big for him. Clearly in a Disney mood, Leo yelled over to the kid, “but that thing back where it came from or so help me.”

“So help me,” Percy piped in, already moving towards the new demigod and taking the sword from him. 

Once everything in the lesson was safe, Leo turned back to face his boyfriend, only to see a confused face. “Monsters Inc.?” Leo offered, only for Nico to shake his head in reply. 

With a slightly mad growl, Leo grabbed the son Hades and started dragging him towards Bunker 9, ready for the best Disney marathon ever. 

————————

It was a few months latter when Nico found himself in the sane position again. In that time, there had been many movie marathons and single movie nights that Leo insisted that Nico needed to watch. 

The Hunger Games marathon happened when Nico didn’t know the mocking jay call. Transformers happened when the seven had been arguing over who the leader was (Jason or Percy) and Leo stated that Percy was the Optimus Prime of their team. Marvel was the most recent marathon, occurring when Leo had stated that he wanted to make a Iron Man suit. 

And yet another marathon was about to happen. 

It started much like the first one had, with Nico and Leo in Bunker 9. The two had gone over to the mini fridge. Once opened, the two demigods had both gone for the last bottle of coke. 

Quickly snatching it away, Leo hissed. “Precious. My precious.”

Not hearing the laughter he had expected, Leo looked up, only to see the look if confusion on Nico’s face. 

With a sigh, Leo grabbed Nico by the hand and got ready to watch all of The Lord of the Rings (the unedited ones, of course).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dog follows Leo home and despite Nico's efforts to convince Leo to find the dog's home, the son of Hades gets a little too attached to the animal.

“But Nicooooo,” Leo whined, “I wanna keep it.”

“No, Leo,” Nico replied with a tone of finality in his voice. “We’re not keeping the dog.”

“But it’s so cute,” Leo stated, fussing over the puppy that had followed him home. It was a black puppy, a black lab, and it was the most adorable thing Leo had ever seen. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeese.”

“No, Leo,” Nico repeated. “You need to find it’s owners. And if you can’t find any owners, then you take it to the kennel.”

“Fine,” Leo stated with a sigh, upset. “But can it be tomorrow after work? No one wants to be bothered at this time, and no where’s open.”

“Fine,” Nico agreed. “I have off tomorrow, so I’ll stay and watch the puppy.”

“Sam,” Leo interrupted. “It’s name is Sam.” 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to win this fight, Nico just shook his head. “Fine. Go find Sam some food.”

Leo smiled, already heading towards the kitchen. “Thanks, Nico. Come on, Sam.”

As his boyfriend and the puppy left the room, Nico sighed, running his hands over his face, knowing this was going to be a long couple of days. 

—————————————

It had been a week since Leo had first brought home the puppy. In the time the two half-bloods had fallen in love with Sam. Especially Nico. 

But now, Leo had finally found the original owner. It was an elderly women named Jean. Sam had originally belonged to her son, who had died recently. 

The two demigods had agreed to meet the women at her apartment so they could give Sam back. 

Jean was a very wonderful women who insisted they came over for dinner before returning the puppy. 

After a lovely dinner, it was time to say good bye to Sam. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Leo said, sitting down in front of the dog. “We…we gotta go now. But Jean said we could come visit, so we’ll come play sometime.”

Nico sat down next to Leo, pulling Sam into his lap. “You heard Leo. We’ll see you again,” Nico sounded like he was trying to assure himself. “We’ll come take you for walks, and we’ll go to the park, and we’ll you plenty of the dog treats that you like so much.” Nico stopped talking and buried his face in Sam’s fur. 

Leo put an arm around Nico, trying to comfort his boyfriend. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered. “We’ll see him again.” Leo knew how much the two had bonded throughout the week. 

Somehow, Nico’s gloominess and the Sam’s happiness balanced each other out, just like with the couple. And to lose his little friend, it was breaking Nico’s heart. 

Jean had been watching the exchange between the couple and the dog. She bit her lip before speaking. “Why don’t the two if you take Sammy home with you?”

The couple looked up at the women quickly, not quite believing what the women said. “Really?!” they both said in unison. 

“Really,” Jean replied with a chuckle. “The two of you can take care of Sam a lot better then I can. I can’t keep up with this little bundle of joys. But I’m sure the two of you can. Besides, I’m more of a cat person. This little puppy was a stray that I took in.”

Leo jumped up and hugged Jean, happy. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

Nico was still on the ground, hugging Sam close to his chest with his face next to Sam’s mouth. The puppy started licking Nico’s face, causing the son of Hades to laugh. 

“If you ever want to see him, just tell us and we can bring Sam over for a visit,” Nico offered once he stopped laughing. 

“That won’t be needed, sweetheart,” Jean assured him. “Just take care of him.”

“Promise,” the boys said in unison as Nico stood up, holding Sam in his arms. 

After thanking Jean another dozen times, and finally thanking her for dinner, Nico and Leo made their way home along with their new puppy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you have nico and leo getting it on but before anything serious could happen someone walks in please

It was Nico’s fault. If he hasn’t been hanging around Leo’s workshop, being so distracting, it never would of happened. 

Leo had just been in his workshop, innocently working on a project when Nico came in. The Italian had just finished sword practice and was extremely sweaty. 

With a boyfriend who looked that hot, could you blame Leo for jumping him. 

Leo had stretched Nico out (nice and slow, just how the younger boy liked it) and was about to enter him when a voice shouted from behind them. “Shoot! Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” it said, followed by quickly running away foot steps. 

“Damn it, Grace,” Leo growled, pulling away from Nico. “Always killing the mood and walking in at the wrong times.”

Nico was blushing, extremely embarrassed about what just happened. “I soooo wish that hadn’t happened.”

“Me too,” Leo agreed with a smile. “But it’s your fault. If you weren’t so friggen distracting, coming in all sweaty and hot.”

“Oh no, Valdez, this is your fault,” Nico stated. “If you could control yourself, it wouldn’t of happened.”

“You are not blaming this on me,” Leo stated. “It’s not my fault

"Well it’s not mine!” Nico replied. “Can’t we just agree that it’s Jason’s fault?”

“Alright,” Leo nodded, heading back to his project. “It’s Jason’s fault.” 

/But really it’s yours/ Leo thought. /Damn sexy Italian/.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one really fluffy one where Nico is upset and Leo meets him at the lake and comforts him please? :)

Sometimes everything was too much. The people at camp were still afraid of him. He was still the shy boy who didn’t make friends easily. He was still the gay boy who hated everything about himself. 

All these thoughts swirled through Nico’s head as he sat by the lake while the lake while the rest of camp was at the bonfire. 

Leo had been enjoying the bonfire when he realized that Nico wasn’t at there. He asked everyone, and no one knew where the son of Hades was. 

Finally, Leo decided to just go and try to find his boyfriend. 

The first place he thought to look was the lake. Nico always want there when he was upset, which was a lot more often then Leo liked. 

Once Leo found Nico at the lake, he sat down next to him. Putting one arm around Nico, Leo pulled him close. “You alright?” 

Nico started to nod, before shaking his head. The younger boy buried his head into Leo’s neck, shaking slightly. 

Leo sat there, holding Nico right against him. He knew from experience that this was the best way to comfort the Italian. 

So the couple sat for a while, just taking in the comfort the other offered. 

Once the bonfire began to end, Leo picked Nico up and carried him to the Hades cabin so the two could cuddle until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo getting set up on a blind date together

Leo sat at the table in the restaurant, tapping his fingers nervously. Soon after he had admitted to everyone that he was bisexual, Jason had came to him with the promise of a blind date. Not one to put off a date, Leo agreed. Leaving him in the current situation. 

Looking down at a mini robot made out of pipe cleaners, Leo didn’t notice when his date walked up to him. “Leo? What are you doing here?”

“Nico, hey,” Leo stated, surprised. “Jason set me up on a blind date; I’m waiting for them.”

Nico paled, “I…I should go.” Quickly, the Italian rushed out of the restaurant. 

Realizing that Nico was his date, Leo quickly ran out after Nico. “Nico, wait.” 

Finally catching up to the younger boy “You’re my date, aren’t you?” At Nico’s meek nod, Leo stated “Lets just eat, Jason’s paying after all.”

Nodding in agreement Nico followed Leo back inside. The two, after a awkward start, were able to relax enough to enjoy it. So much so, they agreed to go out again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is blind, Leo helps him to get home everyday after school. They both like each other though they dont tell. (Based on a short brazilian movie)

Hand in hand, Leo and Nico walked down the street, Leo guiding the younger, blind boy. They did this everyday. Since Nico’s first day of school, Leo helped the Italian find his way home.

From the first moment Leo had seen Nico, he was in love with the boy. The Latino just fell in love more and more as time went on. No matter how sucky the day was for Leo, it was always brightened by Nico. But he never dared tell the Italian in fear that their friendship would be ruined.

For Nico, it was a slow, gradual process. Leo was the only person who showed him any kindness, even after he k we about Nico’s blindness. Leo didn’t act differently towed him then he would with any other person. It was because of this that Nico fell in love with the Latino. But he still wouldn’t say anything, afraid to lose the only person who showed him kindness.

So the two walked, everyday, never telling the other how they felt. And they were both okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo re meeting in their twenties? Pleeease. Like Nico needs his motorbike fixed so he takes it to the garage and wow, suprise, Leo is the mechanic of course hehe

Nico had been riding from New York City to Camp Half-Blood. Normally, he would have just shadow traveled, but he had been doing it a lot recently and was tired. So he decided to ride. 

When the son of Hades was about halfway to camp, the bike broke down. Luckily, he was right near a small town when it happened and it didn’t take very long to walk to the repair shop in town. 

After leaving the bike outside the shop, Nico walked in. “Is anyone here? I need some help with my bike.”

“Do my ears deceive me, or is that the wonderful Ghost Prince?” a familiar, cheerful voice called from the workshop. 

“Leo?!” Nico exclaimed, surprised at finding the Latino. Once the war had been over, Leo had gone off the grid, disappearing from all his friends. No one had heard from him in years. 

“It is indeed me,” Leo smiled as he came into view, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. “Now, may I ask, what you’re doing here?” 

“Uh, m-my bike,” Nico answered, stumbling over his words. In the time since Nico had last seen the Latino, Leo got hot. And, while Nico may have come to terms with his sexuality, he still wasn’t used to talking with extremely attractive guys. “Broke down on my way to camp.”

“Alright then,” Leo smiled even wider. “Bring in into the garage and I’ll take a look at it.” Nico nodded and did as the mechanic said. 

While Leo was looking at the bike, Nico tried to make small talk. “So, you’ve been here these past few years?” he asked. 

“More or less,” Leo replied, only taking a moment to look at the Italian. After that, they fell into an awkward silence; Nico not knowing what to say and Leo to engrossed with his work. 

“Well, I can tell you one thing,” Leo stated, standing up, “I need to get a new part. But I can get it by tomorrow.”

“So I’m stuck here till then,” Nico moaned, annoyed. 

“Don’t make it sound like a bad thing,” Leo teased, “It gives us more time to be together.” 

Nico nodded, biting his lip and nodding. “Come on,” Leo stated, heading toward the start of the shop. “I’ll take you out to dinner; you’ve gotten hot in the years since I’ve seen you last.”

Nico blushed but obediently followed Leo, wondering if this was the start of something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do one where valdangelo are having their first kiss and Leo gets so flustered that he sets nico on fire

Nico and Leo were hanging out by the lake in Camp Half-Blood, as they often did now a days. After the war was over, Nico and Leo had become fast friends. 

Nico was sitting besides Leo, listening to the Latino babble on about nothing important. Normally, the son of Hades could sit for hours doing this exact thing for hours. But on this day, Nico had promised Jason that he’d tell Leo how he felt, no matter what. 

After trying a few times to stop Leo’s rambling, Nico decided that enough was enough. Turning to Leo, Nico pulled the fire user into a kiss, figuring it would explain his feelings. 

While Nico’s plan worked in conveying his feelings, Leo was so surprised that he burst into flames, causing Nico’s cloths to set of fire. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Nico exclaimed, waving his arm around to try and put out the flames. When that didn’t work, Nico jumped into the lake, instantly quelling the flames. 

“I’m so sorry,” Leo stated, running over to help Nico out of the lake. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just, when I get flustered I can’t control my powers and oh gods, please tell me you’re okay. I really really like you and it would suck if our first kiss ended like this.”

By the time Nico was finally out of the water, he was laughing. While the kiss in itself was a disaster, Leo did end up admitting his own feelings, and that he wanted another kiss. 

“Kiss me again to make it up to me?” Nico teased and Leo quickly complied. 

And the second kiss nearly made up for the burnt and soaked clothes…nearly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and Cold Nico. Leo takes care of him...?

Nico moaned. He felt terrible. It was freezing in New York, and it was hard to get warm, no matter where he was. He curled up in his and Leo’s bed, pulling the blankets up so they coves every part of him. Sneezing, Nico moaned, feeling sick. He knew he should call his boyfriend and tell him that he couldn’t pick him up from work, but Nico was too tired and too cold todo anything but curl up in a ball and fall asleep. 

Leo got home two hours latter, worried. Nico had never come to get him, and wouldn’t answer when he called. “Nico!” he called, shivering because of how cold it was inside and outside of the apartment. “Are you here?”

All the Latino got in reply was a low groan from their bedroom. Rushing into the room, Leo gave a sigh of relief at seeing Nico alive. Quietly, he walked over to the younger boy. “Hey, Nico,” he greeted. “You okay?”

“Cold,” Nico replied, sounding childish, “And my head hurts.” 

Placing a hand on the Italian’s head, Leo was relieved that Nico didn’t have a fever. It was just a bad head cold, and the freezing weather, that was making Nico feel like this. “I’ll go get so soup and some medicine. That sound good?” At Nico’s nod, the older demigod stood up and left the room. 

Leo returned a few minutes, bringing what he had promised. “I’ve got chicken soup and cold medicine. Can you sit up?” Leo put the items down on the night table and helped Nico lean against the headboard. Leo, seeing how much Nico was shivering, decided to feed it to him. The Italian resisted to being feed at first, but eventually gave in because how warm the soup was. Once it was all gone, Leo gave Nico the medicine, and started to leave the room.

“Stay,” Nico’s voice called weakly from the bed. Smiling, Leo crawled under the covers and layers down next to Nico. Putting his arms around the younger boy, Leo pulled Nico closer to him, trying to warm him up with his own high body heat (damn fire powers). Snuggling into him, Nico let out a purr. 

“Try and sleep, Nico,” Leo ordered. The Italian nodded, already starting to feel better as he drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico re meeting eight, ten years after the war at Mc Donalds or something.

Nico walked into the McDonald’s on Long Island. He was going to summon sports that night, just so he had someone to talk to. The son of Hades needed Happy Meals. 

He approached the counter when it was his turn, and was greeted by a familiar face. 

“Nico!” Leo Valdez exclaimed from behind the counter. 

“Hi, Leo,” Nico said awkwardly. “How have you been?”

“Alright, how about you?” Leo smiled. 

“Decent,” Nico shrugged. 

“It’s must have been, what, seven years since I’ve seen you last,” Leo stated before the man behind Nico coughed, reminding the demigod that he was working. “Right, what can I get you?”

Nico placed his order, and stood aside so others could do the same. 

Once his order was ready, Leo brought it out to him, no longer wearing his uniform. “Come on,” he said, moving towards a table, “We’re catching up.” Nico slowly followed him. 

The two demigods sat down and began to talk. Leo spoke mostly in the beginning, telling Nico how he and everyone was and what they had been doing. Slowly, Nico began to open up to the Latino. The two shared many laughs while talking about the old days. 

Eventually, they had to leave. Leo invited Nico back to his apartment, and Nico agreed. On their way to the car, Nico threw away the Happy Meals, knowing that he wouldn’t need to talk to the dead for company any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED THIS: Leo is supposed to be dead but Nico and the rest of the seven run into him in a public place. I think you can take it from there. ~The wow anon

Nico felt awkward. He knew he shouldn’t. These were his friends, there was no reason to feel awkward. But he did. He had felt awkward since Leo had died. 

It had been a monster attack nearly a year after they had defeated Gaea. Leo and Nico had left camp for a date. They had been dating for most of that time, though no one at camp knew. They had been on their way back to camp when the group of monsters attacked. They were a group of surviving Gaea supporters, wanting revenge for their mistress. They had been caught off guard, and fought the best they could. But being unarmed and outnumbered, they lost. Nico was knocked out. Once he woke up, the monsters were gone, and so was Leo. All that was left was a small puddle of blood nearby.

Nico had called the others, who all came as quickly as they could. They searched for the missing Latino for days before he presumed dead. 

Which brought Nico to where he was now. It was two years after Leo’s presumed death, and the seven…six had decided to get together; Nico being dragged along by Jason (“You need to get out more. Find someone.”). They were sitting in a little restaurant in New Your City, talking about whatever came to mind. Nico just sat quietly, looking over the menu. 

“Hi everyone,” the waiter said as he came over, “Are you all ready to order?”

But nobody answered him. Everyone had grown quiet as he approached, and they sat in shock as he spoke. 

Suddenly, Piper stood up. “Leo Valdez, where the hell have you been?” she nearly screamed. 

For, indeed, their waiter was the Latino who was supposed to be dead. It took all of Nico’s self control from not pulling Leo in for a hug (or pinching him. Nico wasn’t sure).

“Piper!” Leo exclaimed, “Uh…hi. I didn’t realize it was you.” Looking around the table, Leo amended his statement, “Or any of you.” 

Everyone sat in silence once again before Percy made a move. He stood up, pulling the fire user into a hug. Everyone quickly followed his example. As annoyed as they were that Leo hadn’t told them that he was alive, they were all grateful that he was. 

The only one who didn’t move was Nico, still to shocked. 

“So, an explanation?” Annabeth asked once everyone was sitting. 

Leo sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time,” Hazel assured him. 

“But I don’t,” Leo admitted. “I’m still working for another hour.”

“Them afterwards,” Jason suggested.

“Alright,” Leo agreed. 

Everyone placed an order with him, and the Latino went to get back to work. The other demigods spoke excitedly, and no one noticed was the Italian snuck away. 

He corned Leo near the bathrooms. “I grieved. For two years, I grieved for you.”

“I know,” Leo whispered, “I’m sorry.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Nico spoke again. “I went to you’re gave-”

“I sure hope you did,” Leo interrupted with a smile. 

Nico continued with a glare. “I gave a little speech. I asked you for one more miracle. I asked for you to not be dead.”

“I know,” Leo looked down, “I was there.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me you were alive?”

“It’s…complicated,” Leo defended himself. 

“Well, uncomplicate it,” Nico ordered before pulling the Latino in for a kiss. Leo smiled, kissing back just as desperately as Nico was. 

They pulled apart after a while, smiling. Nico took a step back before punching Leo in the arm. “Ow!” the Latino exclaimed. 

“Don’t you ever leave me again,” Nico ordered. 

“Promise,” Leo assured him. 

Nico smiled as he went back to the table. He still had questions, but for now he was fine with just knowing Leo was alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one where Leo and Nico are spending a 'Fluffy ' Christmas together?

Leo and Nico were sitting in the living room of their tiny New York apartment. They were cuddling in the couch, drinking hot chocolate. In the corner of the room near the window was a tree, decorated with lights and beads and ornaments, which had unwrapped presents around it. Some had been unwrapped the day before with their friends, while some had been opened that morning, shared between each other. 

Nico looked up at Leo from his spot on the older boy’s chest. The Latino was staring at the TV, where the Yule log was burning as Christmas music played. Snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest, Nico sighed in contentment. 

Leaning down, Leo placed a kiss on Nico’s forehead. Nico chased the lips up, and connected them with his own. The two kissed lazily, content with the gentle kiss they were sharing. 

“Merry Christmas,” Leo whispered once they pulled apart. 

“Merry Christmas,” Nico responded, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Leo told him before the two relaxed once again, happy to stay as they were for as long as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo first kiss, style Christmas (i mean the mistletoe)

It was Christmas Eve, and the seven (plus Nico) were celebrating Christmas together. They were exchanging presents, and having dinner together before leaving and celebrating Christmas with family (or camps). 

Leo and Nico were helping Hazel and Frank bring all their presents into the apartment when they heard Piper laugh. Looking at her, she smiled. “Look up.”

They looked up, and noticed that they were standing under the mistletoe. Turning to each other, they shrugged before leaning in and kissing each other. At first, both the boys were going to just kiss for a moment, and pull away. But neither boy pulled away after a moment. 

Jason coughed, and the boys broke apart, blushing. Their friends laughed at them all, and continued on with the celebrations. 

And if the boys were caught under the mistletoe again that night, no one commented.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Leo is a mechic pirate. He is sailing in the Argo II with his crew who were called the seven. They attack a ship and kidnap Nico who is a pirate too and who they though was in the enemy's side but hewasnt.

Leo was working in the engine room of the ship he worked on. He enjoyed the work, but he still hadn’t found the reason he came on this journey. Nico. His lover had been taken by pirates nearly a year ago. Leo had come on this ship, the Argo II, to try and find him. 

“Leo,” Jason, a member of the crew, entered the engine room, “Annabeth wants you at the meeting in 10.”

“I’ll be there,” Leo assured him, “Just give me a minute.” Jason nodded, leaving the Latino alone. 

Leo sighed, missing Nico, before he cleaned up and went up to the meeting. 

“Nice of you to join us, Repair Boy,” Piper teased as he walked into the room last. 

Leo was about to respond before the first mate interrupted. “If the two of you don’t mind, we have a meeting to start.” The two crew members nodded sheepishly. 

“Thank you, Percy,” Annabeth, the captain, thanked him. “Now, as you all know, we have recently captured several enemy pirates. The question now is, what do we do with them?”

“I can use some help in the kitchens,” Hazel said, while her husband Frank nodded in response. 

“I can use one or two people in the engine room,” Leo added, “But only if they know what they’re doing. I don’t have time to train anyone.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement. “The rest can clean the ship,” she agreed. “Leo and Hazel, come with me, and we’ll decide who goes where.” Her crew nodded and moved to do as she said. 

Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth made their way to where the prisoners were being held. Hazel went in first and quickly took the females to the kitchen. If they couldn’t cook, they’d be reassigned. Then, Leo went in to address the men. “Hi,” he greeted them all, “I’m the mechanic on this ship. Anyone with any knowledge of engines, please step forward. You shall be assigned to the engine room with me.”

“Leo?” a hopeful voice asked from the crowd. 

Leo looked around quickly, recognizing the voice. “Nico?” 

“Leo!” a voice exclaimed happily, as a smaller boy pushed through the crowd. As soon as he was clear, the Italian boy flung his arms around the Latino. 

“Step away from him,” Annabeth ordered as she drew her knife.

“No, Captain, it’s alright,” Leo assured her, putting his arms around the smaller boy, “I know him.”

“Leo,” Nico repeated, holding his boyfriend tighter. 

“Hey,” Leo whispered to him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Nico agreed, “So, so much.”

Leo smiled sweetly at him before looking at his Captain. “This is Nico,” he informed her, “He’s my boyfriend. He went missing a year ago after being taken by pirates.”

Annabeth nodded in understanding. “I’ll tell the others that Nico is not our enemy.”

“Thank you,” Leo replied, taking Nico to his cabin so they could be alone together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo prompt where Nico and Leo are secretly dating behind the sevens' backs, and how each of them find out one by one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU: Nico didn’t leave with Reyna at the end of HoH.

Piper was talking with Leo in the hallway near the bedrooms. Nico passed by on his way to his bedroom, which he shared with the Latino. Said Latino tracked Nico’s movements with his eyes. After the Italian entered the shared room, Leo looked back at friend. 

Piper raised an eyebrow at the son of Hephaestus, who responded with a shrug. Piper smiled, knowing she was right in thinking the two were dating.

Leo groaned. “How’d you figure it out?” he asked. 

“Daughter of Aphrodite,” Piper reminded him, “But don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Leo smiled in thanks. 

————————–

Annabeth entered the engine room. She knew that Leo had been working nonstop for well over 36 hours, and decided to take over for him. 

Looking around the room, Annabeth didn’t catch sight of Leo and frowned, wondering where he could be. Quietly walking around the room, she began looking for the Latino. She found him easily enough, he was asleep behind the counsel. What was surprising was who he was sleeping on. 

“Nico?” she said in surprise. 

The son of Hades was indeed being used as the Latino’s pillow. He looked up with a glare. “Don’t you dare tell anyone,” Nico ordered. 

Annabeth smiled, nodding. “Your secret’s safe with me,” she promised. 

She quietly left the engine room, knowing that Nico would take care of Leo. 

————————-

Percy on guard duty, and decided to call Blackjack and keep an eye from the sky. Once the black pegasus arrived, he climbed on and took to the sky. 

“What’s happening, Blackjack?” the son of Poseidon asked, knowing how the flying horse loved to gossip. Blackjack went on to tell Percy about who was dating who, and who broke up, and everything else gossip like. Percy tuned it out until he heard two people were together. “What?” 

“Nico and Leo,” Blackjack repeated, “They’re together, Boss.”

“No they aren’t,” Percy told him, “They would have told us.”

“I saw this with my own two eyes,” Blackjack informed his rider,“ When you called me, I saw them on the back of the ship, holding hands and kissing.”

“Show me,” Percy ordered. 

And Blackjack did. He flew behind the Argo II, staying high enough that the demigods wouldn’t see them. But, sure enough, there was Leo and Nico, sitting together and kissing. 

“You were right, Blackjack,” Percy admitted, deciding to not tell anyone about the secret relationship. 

“Told you, Boss.”

———————-

Jason was following Nico, trying to encourage him to come out and try and get a boyfriend. “We’ll all accept you, Nico,” he told the younger boy. “You don’t need to hide.” 

“Stay out of it, Jason,” Nico ordered. 

“I’m just trying to help you,” Jason argued, offended at Nico’s coldness “No one will care if you like Percy.”

“I don’t like Percy anymore,” Nico informed him.

“What?” Jason asked, “When did this happen?” 

“Some time from when Leo went AWOL and we got Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus,” Nico told him.

“Can I assume you like someone else now?” Jason asked. 

At that moment, Leo was walking by. Smiling at the two, he made to move past him. Before he could, Nico grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. After an initial exclamation of surprise, Leo relaxed and began to kiss the Italian back. 

Jason stared at his two friends in shock as they pulled apart. Nico turned to him. “Yeah, I like someone else.” Nico smiled as he grabbed Leo’s hand, and walked away from him, leaving Jason behind. 

——————-

“Frank?” Hazel said as she entered his room. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” he pointed out, “But you can ask another one.”

Hazel blinked before asking her question. “Is it…normal now a days for two boys to kiss?” 

Frank looked up, confused at the question. “Yeah, it’s a lot more accepted now then it was in, say, your time. Why?”

“Well, I kinda, uhhhh,” Hazel was hesitant to tell her boyfriend. 

“Hazel, just tell me,” Frank ordered, “I won’t care.”

“I just don’t know if /they/ want me to tell you,” Hazel admitted. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Frank promised. 

“I…I saw Nico and Leo kissing in the mess hall after dinner,” Hazel told him. 

“What?” Frank asked in shock.

“Is that bad?” Hazel questioned. 

“No, not at all,” Frank assured her, “As long as they’re happy.”

“We are,” Leo told them from where he was leaning in the doorway.

“Uh, well, were happy for you?” Frank responded awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Leo answered, “And-”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Frank finished, “Got it.”

“Thanks,” Leo repeated before leaving the couple alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo grabs a street cat and he doesn't likes Nico xD

“Nico, Nico, Nico,” Leo called excitedly as he entered the apartment.

“Yes, Leo?” Nico asked from the couch. 

“Look what I got!” Leo exclaimed, showing Nico a orange cat. 

“A cat,” Nico observed, “Where did you get it?” 

“I found it on the street,” Leo informed his boyfriend, “Isn’t he cute?”

“No,” Nico answered, “No cats are cute.”

“But this one is,” Leo argued. 

“No, it isn’t,” Nico said, “Get rid of it.”

As the couple argued about if they would keep the cat, said animal was walking under the coffee table. It saw the bare legs of the Italian in the room, and took a swipe with it’s claws. Deciding that it was a nice scratching post, the cat continued to scratch against the leg. 

After the third swipe, Nico realized that it was the cat who was scratching him, and jumped back. His legs had scratches all over it, bleeding lightly. Looking up, Nico glared at his boyfriend. “Get rid of it.”

Deciding that it was for the best, Leo took the cat to their elderly neighbor, who was more then happy to take the cat in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Leo becomes anxious whenever a storm comes because he scared that Zeus is coming after Nico again.

Nico smiled as he looked down at the Latino hugging him around the waist. There was a storm going on outside the boundaries of the camp. While the rain didn’t enter the camp, they could still hear it. 

Leo hated it when there was a thunderstorm. 

Nico couldn’t help but remember when he found out that Leo was afraid of the storms, and why. 

———————————

Leo and Nico were in the Hades cabin, spending the night together. They were talking while sitting on Nico’s bed. Nico noticed how worried Leo looked, and how he would look out the window whenever he thought Nico wasn’t looking at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked after Leo looked out the window at the thunderstorm.

“Nothing,” Leo smiled, but Nico knew he was lying. 

“Tell the truth,” Nico ordered, worried about his boyfriend. 

Leo sighed. “It’s just…I can’t help but wonder if Zeus is coming after you,” he admitted. 

And Nico understood. He had just recently told Leo about his past. For a long time, he himself had feared this for a long time. 

“He’s not coming after me,” Nico told him, “There’s no reason to. The first Great Prophecy is over.”

“But he doesn’t like to lose,” Leo pointed out. 

“Yeah, but he would have lost to Kronos if it wasn’t for me,” Nico argued back, “And he the second Giant war would have been lost as well.”

“But…but,” Leo couldn’t think if anything else. 

Nico took his boyfriend’s hands his his own. “He’s not coming after me,” Nico told him, “I’m not leaving you alone.”

Leo’s eyes shone with tears. That’s what he feared the most; being left alone again. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” Nico answered, pulling Leo into his arms and kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Nico.”

—————————–

Nico smiled at them memory, when he realized that Leo really did care. Leaning down, he kissed the Latino’s curls. “Still not leaving you,” he whispered, “I never will.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico invite their parents over to tell them about their relationship; leo and nico try and make italian/mexican dinner. Cud yu maybe also put some fluff in there please ?

Leo and Nico were nervous. They had been dating for nearly two months now, and neither of their parents knew. They had decided that they would would tell them together tonight over dinner. At their shared apartment. 

Their mom’s arrived at nearly the same time, and sat down in the living room. Meanwhile, Leo and Nico were in the kitchen making one if their favorite meals, which happened to be a mix of both of their cultures. Spaghetti Tacos. 

Once dinner had been served, everyone sat around the table, enjoying the messy dinner and each other’s company. Leo and Nico were trying to put off telling their mom’s about their relationship. 

Deciding to get it over with, Leo decided to just blurt it out. “We’re dating!” he exclaimed, gutting off his mother’s story about a customer at the shop. 

Everyone fell silent, all eyes on Leo. After a moment, Nico’s mom spoke. “Okay?” 

“We’re we not supposed to have known that?” Leo’s mom asked confused, “Because we’ve none you were dating for four months.”

“But we’ve only been dating for two,” Nico replied, relieved that their parents were okay with them dating. 

“Really?” the Italian women asked, “What took you so long?”

Leo and Nico went on to explain how they had gotten together, laughing at themselves for thinking their mom’s wouldn’t be okay with them being together


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and nico arguing about who would go into the doors of death. (Cause you know they care about each other so much and all that shit)

“I’m going,” Leo told Nico.

“No, your not,” Nico informed him, “I’m going.”

The two had been talking of what would happen when they got to the Door of Death. Both knew that if they wanted to close the doors, they had to be closed from both sides. 

“You’re not sacrificing yourself,” Leo argued, “You’ve spent enough time there.”

“I’ve been there before,” Nico argued, “I know what to expect.”

“The others need your power,” Leo changed tactics, “The power of a child of the big three is more then that of a child of Hades.”

“Your power is one of the greatest I’ve ever seen,” Nico disagreed, “Not to mention that you’re one if the seven. I’m not.”

“‘To storm or fire the world must fall,’” Leo quoted, “I may be one if the seven, but I’m a wild card. I’m dangerous.”

“We don’t even know what that means,” Nico pointed out.

“It’s kinda clear,” Leo argued, “Plus, more people would miss you.”

“That’s not true!” Nico exclaimed, “No one would miss me.”

“Hazel would,” Leo pointed out, “So will Percy and Annabeth. Jason, don’t give me that look, I’ve seen how close you’ve gotten with him, and his sister. Grover would. /I/ would. I’d miss you so much. Who would honestly miss me?”

“I would,” Nico told him, “And it would be even worse for me, because I’d know what you’d be going through.”

Leo softened. “Nico…”

Nico took a deep. “If it comes to it, we’ll both go,” Nico suggested, “So neither of us have to go through hell alone.”

“Alright,” Leo agreed, promising himself that Nico would never go to Taturas again. 

Little did he know, Nico was promising himself the same thing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Parent Leo meeting older atractive Nico after the war? Pleeeeeeeeease :3

Leo rushed through the mall, trying to find his daughter, Sammy. The son of Hephaestus had a rare day off, and decided to do something special with the 5 year old. The single parent didn’t get to spend much time with Sammy because of how often he had to work. 

After about 20 minutes, Leo finally found Sammy, talking to an older man. “Daddy!” she exclaimed when she saw him. Quickly, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. 

“Hey, Sammy-girl,” Leo laughed, relieved that she was safe. “Where did you go?”

“I was talking to Nico!” she told him happily.

“Nico?” Leo repeated, wondering if it could be his Nico. 

“Ugh huh,” she nodded her head. “He’s really nice.”

“Well, where is he?” Leo asked. 

“Over there,” Sammy pointed at the man she had been talking to.

Leo felt his breath catch. It /was/ Nico. An older, hotter Nico, but still Nico. 

“Hello, Leo,” Nico greeted as he walked up to the father and daughter. “It’s been a while.”

“Seven years,” Leo agreed, “How have you been?”

“Good,” Nico told him vaguely, “You have a kid?” Leo wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. 

“Yeah, I do,” he agreed, “And before you ask, no. Her mother left soon after Sammy was born.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico said in sympathy.

“So why are you in town?” Leo asked. 

“Just moved here,” Nico told him, “Percybeth thought that I needed to settle down and find someone. My choices were New Rome or somewhere on Long Island. I picked here.”

“That’s nice,” Leo stated. He was about to say more before Sammy started tugging on his pants, wanting to go to the toy store. After thinking for a moment, Leo decided to ask Nico over for dinner that night. Nico quickly agreed and the demigods parted ways.

While walking through the toy store, Leo couldn’t help but think about what Nico had said. ‘He’s trying to find someone. Like me,“ Leo thought, "Maybe we can find each other.”

———————–

Dinner went perfectly that night. Nico got there around 6, just in time for a meal of tacos. After dinner they played with Sammy until her bed time. After she was asleep, the two adults sat in the living room, talking about the past, their friends, and what’s happened since they saw each other. They laughed, and just enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Well, it’s late,” Nico said around midnight, “I should go.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Leo offered.

The boys walked to the front door, where they stood for a long time, neither wanting to say good bye. 

It was at this time that Nico gave into the urge he had been fighting all night. Leaning over, Nico connected his lips to the Latino’s. Leo didn’t respond for a moment, not believing that Nico was kissing him. Quickly, however, Leo began to respond, kissing Nico passionately. 

When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads against the other’s, smiling and giggling like school girls. 

After some time Nico pulled away. “I’ll see you later?” he whispered. 

“Definitely,” Leo agreed. 

Nico smiled as he ran away from the Latino’s house, happy that Percy and Annabeth had convinced him to move here.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo being caught making out on the Argo II and everyone's reactions? :)

No one knew where Leo and Nico were. While it wasn’t uncommon that the two if them were unaccounted for for hours at a time, the ship had just been attacked, and the two weren’t answering. 

Everyone had split up to look throughout the ship. Frank went to the lower decks with Hazel. Percy and Annabeth checked the bedrooms. Piper and Jason checked the mess hall, infirmary and everywhere else. 

Eventually, the six demigods met on the deck, none if them having found their missing friends. “Where could they be?” Percy asked. 

“Did someone check the engine room?” Annabeth asked, “That is where Leo spends most of his time.”

Everyone looked at each other. After a moment it dawned on them that none of them /had/ checked the engine room. The scolded themselves for their stupidity as they made their way to the engine room. 

They all opened the door and piled into the room. The demigods stopped all movement as they saw their friends. 

Nico was sitting on the counsel while Leo stood in front of him. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and their lips were connected in a passionate kiss. The couple didn’t even notice the others had entered. 

“I knew it!” Piper exclaimed, breaking the silence and causing Nico and Leo to break apart. “Annie, you owe me 10 bucks!”

Annabeth grumbled about live not being her area as she took a $10 bill out if her wallet.

“But they’re both guys,” Hazel whispered to Frank, who quickly explained at it was a normal thing now a days. Once she knew that, Hazel seemed okay with it. 

Jason was smiling widely, happy that Nico had found someone else and that his best friend had someone to love (who loved him back).

Percy smiled as he spoke. “Thanks for telling us, guys,” he teased. 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Nico spoke. “So…you’re all okay with this? With us being…us?”

“Of course we are,” Piper told them. 

“You’re our friends,” Annabeth added, “Nothing will change that.”

Nico smiled shakily as Leo leaned over to him. “Told you,” the Latino whispered, causing Nico to blush. 

“How about we all get some food and you tell us how this happened?” Jason suggested, still smiling. Everyone agreed. 

The demigods made their way to the mess hall, smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo cuddling in the Hades cabin

Nico and Leo were laying in Nico’s bed in the Hades cabin. Leo was laying with his back against the headboard while Nico was laying on his chest. 

Nico closed his eyes, sighing in contentment as Leo played with his hair. Leaning up, Nico kissed Leo slowly, in no rush to do anything more. They were happy to just stay together. 

Nico nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. “Can we just stay like this forever?” he asked tiredly. 

Leo chuckled. “If that’s what you want,” he agreed. 

“It is,” Nico moaned. “It really, really is.”

Leo laughed again, which Nico felt from his position on the Latino’s chest. 

“I love you,” Leo whispered into his ear. 

“I love you, too,” Nico mumbled

The two boys cuddled together for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes of Olympus =Avengers Au- Leo as iron man and nico as loki

Leo was in his penthouse at the top of Valdez tower, staring out the open window. He was waiting for a very special guest. Sipping his drink, he turned away from the New York sky line to go and get a refill. As he turned away and faced the door, Nico entered, as if taking a cue. Leo smiled widely, but stayed were he was. “And where have you been?” he teased. 

Nico smiled. “Sorry, dear. Brother Thor need help, and I couldn’t leave until we were done.” 

“Well I’ll be having words with him,” Leo pouted. “Now come here.”

Nico smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. They kissed each other, happy to be together. 

“So, what would you like to do tonight?” Nico asked. 

“I actually have an idea,” Leo stated. “Just let me get into something more comfortable.” With a smile, Leo left the room. 

Nico smiled, walking over to the bar and getting a drink. Suddenly, he was pulled away from the bar by cold, metal arms. He moaned. “Only you would consider a giant, heavy suit made completely of metal is more comfortable.”

Leo laughed as he picked up the villain. “We’re going on a flight.” Then the two flew out the open window. 

They did this a lot, flying over the New York skyline. They found it relaxing; the lights, and the sounds. 

Eventually, Leo landed on the Empire State Building. It was closed at this time of night, so no one else was there. They sat together, Nico’s head on Leo’s shoulder. 

“I’ll never understand why you wanted to destroy this city,” Leo stated. 

“Sometimes, I wonder too,” Nico agreed. 

They sat in silence until Nico spoke. “I’m glad we have each other.”

Leo ran a hand through Nico’s hair. “Me too.”

The hero and his villain sat, happy to be together.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo making really stupid/annoying nicknames for Nico and Nico cant think of anything to call Leo so eventually he kisses him to make him shut up

“Hey, Mc Death,” Leo greeted Nico as he entered Bunker 9. “What can I do for you?” 

“What did you call me?” Nico asked, forgetting the reason for his visit. 

“Mc Death,” Leo repeated with a smile. “Do you like it?”

“No,” Nico told him, “Not really.”

“Well, how about Grim Reaper?” Leo asked. 

“How about you just call me Nico?” Nico responded. 

“But that’s no fun, Anubis,” Leo pouted. 

“Leo, seriously, stop,” Nico ordered. 

Leo ignored him, and kept going, listing off nicknames. “Death boy, Pouty Mc Pout, Ghost Ruler, son of Hell, Demon.”

Nico, in an attempt to get Leo to shut up, leaned forward and kissed him straight on the lips. Leo stopped talking so he could kiss back.

As they pulled apart, Leo smiled and spoke one last time. “You’re lips are sweat, Skull Candy.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo where Nico overhears Leo talking to Piper about him?

Nico was going to see Leo in the engine room when he heard his boyfriend talking to someone. “He’s just, amazing,” Leo answered an unheard question. 

“But /why/ is he so amazing?” Piper questioned. “No offense, but he doesn’t seem like much.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Leo stated. “It’s just…he understands me better then anyone ever has. He’s nice, and sweet, and funny. He’s powerful; maybe one of the most powerful demigods of our time. He may be small, but so am I; both of us a short and thin. And he’s hot. So, so hot. But not just that, but he’s smart. He doesn’t get everything I talk about, but he understands more then most of you, and is willing to listen even when he doesn’t get it. Not just that, but he puts up with all the good, and bad, that comes from dating me.”

As Leo spoke, Nico snuck into the room and stood behind Leo. Once the Latino finished talking, Leo wrapped his arms around the older boy and spoke. “I hope that was all about me,” he whispered. 

Leo jumped when the arms first went around him, but quickly relaxed once he knew who it was. “Of course it’s you,” the Latino answered with a smile, turning so him and Nico were facing each other. Nico smiled, and connected their lips in a soft kiss, which quickly grew in intensity. 

Quietly, Piper left the room, no longer wondering what Leo saw in Nico.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico [accidently] falls asleep on top of Leo and Leo isnt sure of what to do

Leo wasn’t sure what to do. The son of Hades had fallen asleep on his shoulder while the seven plus him were watching a movie together. At first, the Latino hadn’t noticed that the Italian had fallen asleep. Once the younger boy began to snore lightly, the son of Hephaestus looked down and saw the younger boy was asleep. 

Which left him in this situation. The movie was over, and all the others had left (after taking plenty of pictures). Leo didn’t know if he should wake Nico, or let him sleep. 

After a short time, Leo decided to let the boy sleep. He knew that Nico didn’t always sleep well because he had nightmares about his time in Tatarus, among other things.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Leo moved Nico so he was laying down with his head in the Latino’s lap. 

Leo tilted his head back, knowing it wouldn’t be the best sleep he had, but would deal with it so Nico could get a decent rest for a change.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has an obsession with books and starts fanboying to Leo who is extremely confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book series (Ranger’s Apprentice) Nico is fanboying about isn’t very popular. If someone wants this with a more popular series, I’ll write it.

“Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo,” Nico ran into Bunker 9 very excitedly. 

Leo looked up from the project he was working on. “Hey, Nico. What’s up?”

“It was so good!” Nico exclaimed. “No one thought he could be anything, but he was! He saved the kingdom, like, a billion times. And he was just an apprentice!”

“Um, Nico,” Leo started, “Who are you talking about?”

“Will, of course!” Nico exclaimed. “Though I like Gilan better then him, he’s still amazing! With his arrows, and knives, he can beat anyone! And Tug! I love Tug.”

Leo was confused, wondering what Will, son of Apollo, and Tug, that new Pegasus, had in common. 

“And Horace! He married the princess! Evanlyn! Oh, excuse me, Cassandra.” Leo didn’t know anyone at camp with those manes, but he knew that there were few marriages between Greek demigods. 

“And Halt! Halt, Halt, Halt, Halt, Halt,” Nico smiled widely. “He’s awesome. And he loves Will like his own son. It’s adorable.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Leo told the son of Hades. 

Nico shook his head, smiling widely. “It doesn’t matter,” he replied, turning towards the door. “Thanks for listening.”

Once he was gone, Leo starred after him. After a moment, he shook his head and got back to work, thinking the Italian was crazier then he had thought.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Leo leo and nico are bored so they play 20 questions and end up kissing, i dont know..... Please ? :3

Nico knew that Leo was hiding something. The Latino was avoiding him, and wasn’t being his usual, laughing self. Nico, concerned for his friend, decided to confront him.

He found the son of Hephaestus in Bunker 9, alone, working on something. “Hey,” Nico greeted. 

Leo stood up quickly, but relaxed slightly when he realized who it was. “Hey. I didn’t see you there.”

Nico shrugged, and decided to jump to the reason for his visit. “Are you alright?” At Leo’s confused look, Nico explained. “You’ve been quiet recently, and hardly leave the bunker. We’re worried about you.”

Leo smiled (which Nico knew was fake) and told Nico that he was fine. The son if Hades knew it was a lie, and spoke. “20 questions.”

It was a thing with the boys going back to the time of the quest. Nico had been upset, and Leo wanted to know why. The Latino played 20 questions with the Italian until he knew what was wrong. Since then, Nico and Leo had played the game every time they wanted to know something about the other which the other wouldn’t talk about it. It became a rule between them that they always had to play, and answer truthfully. 

Leo flinched slightly but nodded, signifying for Nico to start. “Is something wrong?”

Leo hesitated before answering, “It depends on who you are. I think it is, but Piper wouldn’t.”

At Piper’s name, Nico had an idea. “Do you like someone?”

Leo nodded in response, biting his lip. 

Nico was going to ask if it was someone at camp, but realized that that was a stupid question seeing as how Leo never left camp, so he settled for something more basic. “Is it a girl?”

Leo looked down, shaking his head. “Oh,” Nico’s eyes went wide. Leo had never shown any interest in a boy before. Nico knew from experience that coming to terms with your sexuality was hard, but he also knew what (he thought) Leo needed to hear. “None of us care, Leo. We’ll all support you.”

“I-it’s not that that I’m worried about,” Leo admitted. “It’s /who/ it is.”

“Why? Do they love someone else?” Nico asked. 

“Last I knew,” Leo answered. “H-he’ll never like me.”

“You don’t know that,” Nico argued. “They might. Who is it?” 

Leo shook his head, refusing to answer. Nico sighed. “20 questions,” he repeated. 

Leo glared at the son of Hades, not wanting to tell the Italian who he liked. 

Nico hesitated, thinking of what to say. “Is their godly their dad?” Leo nodded. “Is it a major god?” Another nod. 

Nico nodded, thinking about it. Knowing that Leo’s crush was the son of a major god lowered the number of people it could be. “Are they dating someone?” Shake of the head. “Are they younger then you?” Nodding. “Was he in the Titan War?” Another nod. 

While these questions helped a little, it didn’t shed that much light on the answer. Suddenly, an obvious question occurred to Nico. “Does he like guys?”

“Yeah,” Leo whispered, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Nico knew who it was. 

Nico thought quickly. In trying to be nice, Jason had introduced him to all the gay and bi kids at camp. But only two fit the description; a kid from Apollo, and him. 

“So it’s that kid from the Apollo cabin,” Nico stated. “Ummm…Kevin?” He couldn’t remember the name. 

But the boy’s name didn’t matter because Leo was shaking his head, saying it wasn’t him. Which only left…

“Me?!” Nico exclaimed. Leo looked away, but slowly nodded his head. 

The son of Hades couldn’t believe it. Leo liked him! The cute, funny, awesome, amazing Latino that he had liked for a while now liked him! It was a dream come true.

Quickly, Nico walked over to Leo and turned his face so they were looking eye to eye. “1 question,” he whispered. “Can I kiss you?” Leo’s eyes lit up, and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Nico smiled as he leaned forward and connect their lips. 

Both boys could agree. It was perfect.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Leo introducing each other to their godly parents

“Don’t worry,” Leo told his boyfriend, “Dad will love you.” The two demigods were in Bunker 9 waiting for the god of fire. The two agreed that Rey were serious enough that they should introduces each other to their parents. Seeing as their moms’ were dead, they could only meet their godly dads. 

Nico smiled shakily, “Whatever you say, Firebug.” The two remained in silence until Hephaestus appeared. 

“Hello, Leo,” the god greeted his son before noticing the other demigod. “Nico.”

“Dad, I have something important to tell you,” Leo cut to the chase. At Hephaestus’s raised eyebrow, Leo continued. “Me and Nico are dating.”

“Well…um….good for you?” It was clear to both demigods that the god wasn’t comfortable with this human interaction. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Leo beamed, happy that his dad accepted his relationship. Nico smiled at the god in gratitude. 

Hephaestus shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before exclaiming that he was leaving. 

Once he was gone, Nico looked at the Latino. “Now you meet my dad,” he said. 

Leo gulped as Nico gripped his arm so they could shadow travel. 

The two stumbled out of the darkness in Hades throne room. The king if the Underworld wasn’t there (to Leo’s relief).

But the relief was shirt lived as the god of the dead entered his throne room, his eyes quickly falling on Nico and Leo. “Son,” Hades greeted. “Valdez. What go you want?”

Leo took a nervous step back at the god’s icy tone. Nico rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “We’re dating,” the Italian blurted out. 

Hades was silent for a moment before speaking. “Okay. Thanks for telling me. Now can you get him out of here?”

Nico nodded, going to grip Leo’s arm do they could shadow travel back to camp. Hades stopped him as he spoke once again. “And Leo,” Leo looked at the god, “If you hurt my son, you will rot in the fields of punishment for all eternity. Understand?”

Eyes wide, Leo nodded. “Yes, sir,” he gulped. 

“Good,” Hades smiled wickedly, “Now go away, the both of you.” Nico took this as his cue to grab Leo and shadowtravel out of there. 

Back in Bunker 9, the boyfriends stood, looking at each other. “That went well,” Leo stated after a while. 

Nico shook his head. “Our families are weird.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ticklish nico qwertyuiopxcvbnmkljhgfd

Leo and Nico were having some quiet time together in the Hades cabin. The two demigods were on Nico’s bed, the Italian laying against the Latino. Leo was running his hands up and down Nico’s arm before suddenly switching to his sides. Instantly, Nico began to squirm against his boy friends touch. “Leo,” he whined, “Stop it.”

“Is somebody ticklish?” Leo teased. At Nico’s nod, Leo switched from just rubbing his hands across the younger demigod’s skin to really tickling. Nico thrashed around, laughing loudly. 

After a few minutes Leo stopped tickling his boyfriend, leaving him panting on the bed, exhausted. “I hate you,” Nico moaned once he caught his breath. 

Leo smiled, leaning down to kiss the younger boy. “I love you, too.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THEY ARE PARENTS PRETTY PLEASE???

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” a small voice called through the repair shop. A small Latino girl rushed through the doors and looked around for her dad. As an older Latino man rolled out from under the car he was working on, the girl gave an excited squeak and talked him in a hug. “Daddy.”

Leo sat up with a smile, hugging the girl back. “Hi, Liz,” he laughed. “Did you have fun at Max’s house.”

Liz nodded. “We played pretend, and then her daddy played with us, and we had a tea party!”

Leo smiled. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Is her dad still here?” 

At that moment, Max and her dad entered the workshop. Once Leo saw them, he put Liz down and walked over to her friends dad. “Thank you for having her over,” he said. “I’m Leo, by the way. I don’t think we’ve met in person yet.”

Max’s dad smiled. “It was a pleasure having her. She can come over any time,” he replied. “And I’m Nico.”

“It was nice of you to have her over while I had to work late,” Leo stated. “She hates it when she’s stuck here.”

“It’s fine. I was happy to watch her while you and your wife were busy,” Nico assured the mechanic. 

Leo didn’t speak for a moment, looking down. “It’s just me, actually.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nico stated. “I…I know what it’s like.” Leo looked up at met Nico’s eyes. “Max’s mom and I got divorced a year after she was born.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Leo replied. “If…if you need any help with Max, or someone to watch her, I’m willing to help. I’m at work most of the time, but I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Likewise,” Nico smiled before looking at his watch. “We better get going, it’s late.”

“Alright,” Leo answered, holding out his hand. “Thank you again.”

“It’s no problem,” Nico repeated, shaking hands. “I hope to see you again.”

“Likewise.” 

Nico went over to the girls and got his daughter so they could leave. The girls shared a hug before they went with their dads; one to leave, the other to stay. 

Liz came up to her dad and asked if they could leave. “I just need to finish this car,” Leo replied. “Then we’ll go. Why don’t you go sit in the office until I’m done?” Liz nodded and rushed to do as her dad said. 

Leo smiled. Nico seemed like a nice man (not to mention cute) he hoped they would see each other again soon. 

———————————-

Over the next few weeks, Liz went over to Max’s house nearly every day that Leo had to work late, which led to Nico and Leo seeing each other. Their conversations were short most of the time, but always brightened up both of their days. 

The first time they were able to have a long conversation was at a birthday party both Max and Liz were attending. All the parents had to stay because the children were so young. While all the moms talked to each other, Nico and Leo (the only two dads there) were pushed together (not that they were complaining).

Sitting side by side in the chairs provided, the two had a real conversation for the first time. 

Leo found out that Nico had a sister, Hazel, and a brother-in-law, Frank. His parents and other sister were dead, and he had inherited a large sum of money when they did. Nico worked as a lawyer when Hazel asked, or when a client asked for him to take their case. The Italian divorced his wife because, not only was he unhappy, but he was gay. 

Nico discover that Leo had no family other then Liz. He didn’t have much money, which is why he worked long hours as a mechanic so often. Lastly he found out that Liz was, technically speaking, a mistake. Leo had gotten drunk at a party and ended up sleeping with a girl, who then got pregnant. The girl was going to get rid of the baby, but Leo convinced her to keep it. He never regretted that. 

It was a few hours latter, once the party was over, that Nico decided to ask. “Look, Leo,” he started, “I was wondering if you’d like to goon a date sometime. I can get my sister to watch the girls, and we can get dinner and see a movie.”

Leo smiled widely. “I’d love to,” the Latino answered. “How about next Saturday?” 

“That should work,” Nico agreed with a smile, happy that Leo said yes. “I’ll check with Hazel and Frank an make sure it’s good with them and call you latter.”

“Okay,” Leo replied, taking Liz’s hand, “Talk to you then.” Then he turned towards the parking lot and left, leaving Nico to wonder if this date was a good idea.

————————

As it turned out, the date was a good idea. And the next one, and the one after that. Leo and Nico had a wonderful time in every date, and started having a date night once a week, leaving the girls with Hazel, and had dinner at each other’s houses every Sunday. Each man loved the other’s child as their own, and loved them as if they were. The boys relationship quickly changed from friendship, to a couple, to a very serious romantic relationship. The girls loved their fathers’ relationship because, in their mind, it made them sisters. 

It was nearly six months after their first date when Nico decided to ask another big question. 

It was on a family dinner night in which Hazel and Frank attended that Nico decided it was the right time. After dinner the Italian went to his room and got the small box before returning to the living room where everyone else was. The girls were playing with their dolls as Leo, Hazel, and Frank were talking on the couch. “Um, Leo,” Nico interrupted. “Can I ask you something?”

Leo turned to Nico with a large smile. “Of course.”

Nico took a nervous gulp as he fiddled with the box behind his back. He took a deep sigh before he began. “From the first moment I saw you, I was taken by your beauty and how nice you were. Your smart, funny, and amazing ti be around. I want to be around you for the rest of my life.You work so hard to give Liz a nice life, without worrying about yourself. Let me be the one to worry about you. The two of us, we were alone. And then we found each other. What I’m trying to say is, Leo Valdez, will you marry me?” Nico got down on one knee

Leo was silent for a moment, his eyes brining with tears. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Nico instantly sprang up and captured Leo’s lips in a kiss. The girls in the room were clapping, as Frank whooped with joy, but neither man heard them. It was just them in that moment. The two of them, coming together, making their families one, so neither was alone again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo prompt where nico is new to the US and speaks little english

Nico was new to the United States. He had no friends, and spent most of his time trying to learn English so he could live a normal life as an American. He was just getting home to his apartment from one lesson when a curly haired boy bumped into him, causing him to drop all of his papers. “I’m so sorry,” the Latino rushed to apologize, “I should have been looking where I was going.”

Nico had understood the first part of the boy’s statement, but not the second. “It…it alright,” Nico replied hesitantly, unsure if that was what he was supposed to say. Nico had to admit to himself, that he found the Latino very cute. 

The boy had bent down and was picking up the paper’s for the Italian. “I’m Leo,” he introduced himself, holding out the papers to the shorter boy. 

“My name is Nico,” Nico replied, taking the papers. 

Leo, who had looked at the papers, asked, “So, you’re learning English?” 

Nico nodded. “I talk Italian,” he explained. 

“Speak,” Leo corrected. At Nico’s confused look, he explained. “You speak Italian, not talk it.”

Nico nodded, making a mental note to remember that. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Leo replied. After a pause. “I live in room 3A, if you want to come over.”

Nico smiled. “I like that.” 

Leo smiled back. “Adios,” he called over he shoulder as he walked away. 

Nico was left standing there, staring after the sweet boy he now had a crush on. 

——————————–

Nico couldn’t get Leo out of his mind and, a week latter, held the perfect reason to see him again. Nico was falling behind in his English classes, and figured he would take Leo up on his offer to help. Cautiously approaching the door, Nico knocked. Leo quickly answered it, grinding widely when he saw who it was. “Nico,” he greeted. 

“Hello,” Nico replied. “You say you help I with English.”

Leo nodded and smiled. That smile caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. The Italian gave a shaky smile. 

“I’ll teach you what I can,” Leo promised. “But I only know Spanish, not Italian.”

Nico nodded in understanding. “May I enter?”

Leo chuckled. “You may,” he permitted, stepping aside so Nico could come in. 

This was the first of many days in which the boys would sit on the couch together. Nico would say the sentences he learned in class, and Leo would correct anything he did of said wrong. At the same time, Leo would teach Nico other things about the English language, such as contractions and slang terms. Before long, Nico was the best in his class. 

As the same time as Nico was learning English, he taught Leo some Italian. Leo picked up the language quickly because of his knowledge of Spanish, which was very similar. 

The boys got to know each other during these lessons. Nico would as Leo a question in English. If anything was said wrong, Leo would correct it before answering the question. Once he answered it, he would ask Nico the same question, and the Italian answered it in the best English he could speak. 

The more time they spent together, the more Nico fell in love with the Latino. He was just so nice, and patient, and funny, and cute. In a new city, when he was all alone, Leo had been there for him. It was amazing to know that the Latino would always be there for him. So, one day, Nico decided to just go for it. 

When Leo answered the door, Nico surged toward and kissed him straight on the lips. For a moment, Leo didn’t responded, but soon he began kissing back. 

“I love you,” Nico said perfectly once they pulled apart. 

Leo smiled. “Ti amo (I love you).”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo doing inaproppiate things a couple if hours before Percabeth wedding.

Leo connected their lips and pushed Nico against the door of their car. Nico kissed back excitedly, putting his hands in Leo’s hair and pulling as he knew the Latino liked. Moaning into the Italian’s mouth, Leo searched for the door handle. Once he found it and opened it, he pulled the door open and pushed Nico onto the back seat. Leo ripped his jacket off and threw it on the car floor before following Nico. 

Nico watched with a smile as Leo climbed on top of him, leaning down to suck on his neck. Nico moaned and arched his back as the hickey began to form. 

Nico pulled Leo away from his neck so their lips could connect once again. Both boys hands began to travel downwards; Leo’s traveling over Nico’s still clothed chest, while Nico’s hands ran down Leo’s back until he reached the Latino’s ass, at which point he gave it an affectionate squeeze. 

As the demigods’ hands were about to go below the clothing, the car was suddenly filled with light. “Really, guys?” Piper teased. 

Leo stumbled out of the car while grabbing his jacket, and Nico stumbled out after him, annoyed that they were interrupted. “What?” Leo replied, “Everyone hooks up at weddings.”

Piper shook her head. “Come on, I have to go help Annabeth get ready, and you guys need to make sure Percy doesn’t do anything stupid. After all, there getting married in three hours.”

The boys grumbled, upset that they were interrupted, but followed their friend inside anyway.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MechanicNerd!Leo and RebelPunk! Nico together in detention

As Nico walked into detention, he decided that this was going to be a total waste of time. Usually, detention was made bearable because his friends were in it with him. This time, it was just him and that quiet Latino that was his mechanic class. Leo, was his name. 

The teacher looked up when Nico walked in. “Take a seat,” he ordered. “Detention lasts for two hours. You won’t leave the room for those hours. I’ll see you then.” Then she left. 

Leo had taken out homework and began to do it, while Nico just put his feet on the desk, leaned back, and closed his eyes. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes. After a moment Nico opened one eye, hating the silence. He watched Leo for a moment before speaking. “What you in for?” 

“W-what?” Leo asked, looking up from his assignment. 

“What did you to to get detention?” Nico repeated slowly. 

“Uh, blew up a machine in the workshop,” Leo answered. “It wasn’t on purpose, but I still get in trouble for it.”

“When was this?” Nico questioned, sitting up straight. “I don’t remember that happening, and I’m in your class.”

Leo shrugged. “I went during lunch. The machine was broken, and Mr. H asked me to fix it.” Suddenly looking very excited, Leo said, “It wasn’t that hard. You see-”

“Stop right there,” Nico interrupted. “I can tell that I’m not going to understand a word you say.”

Leo blushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, I get excited about this stuff.” Nico shrugged dismissively. 

The boys went silent for a moment until Leo spoke again. “What about you? Why are you here?”

“Cut one class too many,” Nico informed the Latino. “A lot less exciting then your story.”

Leo nodded as a phone went off. Nico pulled out his cell and read the text from his mom. 

“Not that it’s my business,” Leo started, “But can I ask what the text’s about?”

“You just did,” Nico stated before answering. “Just my mom, reminding me to get my sister from the hospital.”

“Oh,” Leo said, felling awkward. “Is…is she alright?”

Nico looked grim as he answered. “Hazel was in a cave in last summer. They’re letting her come home, but there isn’t much hope that she’ll make a full recovery.”

The boys sat in silence until Nico spoke again. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“It’s alright,” Leo assured the Italian boy. “I…I can kind off understand.”

Nico looked up, surprised, as Leo told his story. “When I was seven, my mom was at work in the mechanic shop. Right before she got off, the shop set on fire. She lived, but was hurt. She…she’s blinded for life, and has burns all over her body.”

As Leo finished, Nico stayed silent, both boys thinking off their losses. 

After this, the two boys began talking, and learned they had a lot in common. Nico would be lying if he said he didn’t think the Latino was cute, and funny, and just amazing all around. 

Once the teacher came back and let them out, the boys walked out to the parking lot together. Leo scanned the parking lot until he saw his ride. “That’s my Aunt Rosa,” Leo explained. “She’s been really helpful since the fire.” Nico nodded in understanding. 

The boys faced each other, not wanting to park. “I’ll see you around?” Leo stated in a questioning number. 

“Yeah,” Nico agreed. “See ya.”

/it’s now or never/ Nico thought as Leo began walking away. “Hey, Leo,” the Italian called. Leo turned back around, eyebrow raised in question. “You want to go out some time?”

“Uh, yeah,” Leo blushed as he answered. “I’d love that.”

“Great,” Nico smiled as Leo smiled back. “Saturday?”

“Saturday,” Leo agreed. 

“Alright then,” Nico said. “See you then.”

“See ya,” Leo answered as he ran to his Aunt Rosa. 

As Nico got into his car, he smiled, think that detention wasn’t a /total/ waste of time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico dying at the doors of death and Leo crying over him while the others are watching from afar. Nico is saying how he's going some place he belongs, and they're both constantly muttering things in Italian and Spanish Thankiess ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU to House of Hades. It includes two small head cannons of mine that 1)Leo had to learn the languages of his foster parents and 2)Nico learned different languages to pass the time when he’s alone. I’m sorry if the Spanish/Italian is wrong. Also, I’m sorry, but it doesn’t quite fill the prompt because they speak in Spanish/Italian, and some other minor stuff. If you want me to redo it as it should have been, I will gladly do so, but this it what came to me when I read the prompt.   
>  All translations came from google translate.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The Doors of Death had been more well guarded then they had expected. He had already been weak from his time in Tartarus, and from using his powers to aid them in the fight. It had only taken a single attack from a Cyclops to take him down. The sword went through his stomach, and was pulled out in the same movement. 

Leo had seen him go down, and rushed to protect him. The fire user’s anger had turned the tides of the battle, giving the eight demigods the edge they needed to defeat Gaea’s army. But even winning the battle couldn’t have saved him. 

The group watched, staying back as Leo slowly walked over to the dying son of Hades. Once he was next to the body, Leo fell to his knees next to Nico. “Nico,” he whispered as he began to cry. 

“Leo,” Nico whimpered, reaching over to grip the Latino’s hand. 

“Hang in there,” Leo pleaded, gripping the pale hand. “You’ll be alright.”

Nico smiled sadly, “Don’t lie to a dying boy, Fuoco (fire). I know I’m going where I belong.”

Leo gave a watery smile at the nickname. “It wasn’t a lie, Muerte (death),” Leo stated, “It was a promise. You will be okay.”

“‘An oath to keep with a final breath,’” Nico quoted. 

“Caller (shut up),” Leo ordered. “I’ll make what promises I want.” Nico took in a shaky breath before coughing up blood. “Shhhh, it’ll be okay.”

“Ti amo (I love you),” Nico whispered. Leo noticed the change to Italian, and was glad that the two were fluent in both Spanish and Italian. Leo found comfort in speaking his native tongue, and knew Nico did as well. “Sono stanco (I’m tired).”

“Te amo (I love you),” Leo replied with no hesitation. “Te quiero mucho (I love you so much).”

“Fa male (it hurts),” Nico whimpered. “Fallo smettere (make it stop).”

“Yo sé (I know),” Leo tried to comfort the dying boy. “Se detendrá pronto (it will stop soon).” 

Nico whimpered in pain and Leo squeezed Nico’s hand tighter, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. “Shhhh, que va a terminar pronto (it will be over soon).”

“Io non voglio che (I don’t want it to),” Nico whispered. “Mi mancherai (I’ll miss you).”

“Te voy a extrañar demasiado (I’ll miss you, too),” Leo replied, kissing the hand again, “Descansar ahora (Rest now).”

“Lo non voglio andare (I don’t want to go),” Nico stated, crying. “Lo ho paura (I’m afraid).”

“No seas (Don’t be),” Leo stated, trying to stay strong, “No hay nada que temer (there is nothing to fear).”

“Lo non voglio lasciarti (I don’t want to leave you),” Nico whimpered. 

“Usted debe (You must),” Leo told the dying boy. “Pero no es siempre. Voy a verte de nuevo, algún día (But it is not forever. I will see you again, someday).”

“Fino ad allora (until then),” Nico agreed as tears ran down his face. 

“Te amo, Muerte (I love you, death),” Leo stated one last time. 

“Ti amo, Fuoco (I love you, Fire),” Nico breathed out. Before he could take another breath, Leo kissed him. Nico smiled and kissed back with all of his strength until he couldn’t any longer. 

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, died kissing the boy he loved. 

Once Leo realized that Nico was truly gone, he began to sob. “Volver (come back),” he begged. “Por favor. Por favor, no te vayas. No puedo vivir sin ti (Please. Please, don’t leave. I can’t live without you).”

Leo sobbed for a long time before the others approached. All were silent, staring at their dead friend, and their morning one. As they all grew closer, Leo’s walls went up as they did with everyone but Nico. 

The Latino was still crying (but silently) as he leaned over to kiss Nico’s forehead, and close his eyes. “Te amo (I love you),” Leo whispered so no one could hear. “Nos veremos de nuevo, algún día (I’ll see you again, someday),” the Latino promised as he picked up the only boy he had (or ever will) loved and walked towards the exit.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Leo. Nico get's jealous of a daughter of Apollo who asked Leo to help her fix her bow that got bent out of place and Nico thought that while they where down in the Hephaestus cabin from hearing all the laughter that something was going on between the two of them

Nico was going to the forge, a place he normally avoided. But he knew that his boyfriend, Leo Valdez, was there, and wanted to surprise him. 

It was late, after dinner time. Most campers were at the campfire at this time, but Leo’s siblings had told him that the Latino was at the forge, working on a project. 

As he approached the forge, the son of Hades heard laughter from coming inside. Slowly, he pushed the door open quietly, peaking through. Inside, Nico saw his boyfriend and a girl he recognized as a daughter of Apollo standing very close to each other, laughing. Even from where he was, Nico could see how the girl was flirting with Leo. And how Leo wasn’t doing anything to stop her. Hurt by his boyfriends actions, Nico let the door slam shut and ran away from the forge. 

Ignoring the son of Hephaestus’ calls for him to come back, Nico ran all the way to his cabin. He jumped on his bed and tried his best not to cry. A few minutes latter, the door opened and familiar steps walked towards the distraught demigod. Leo sat down next to the son of Hades and placed a hand on his back. “Hey, Nico,” he said quietly, “What’s wrong?”

“Y-you were flirting with that girl,” Nico stated. 

“No I wasn’t,” Leo argued, confused. “I was helping her fix her bow.”

“She was flirting with you, and you didn’t stop her,” Nico argued. 

“I didn’t stop her because I hadn’t realized that she was,” Leo informed his boyfriend. “If I had realized it, I would have stopped her. You want to know why?”

“Why?” Nico echoed softly. 

“Because I’ve already found the love of my life,” Leo stated. 

“And who would that be?” Nico teased, no longer upset now that he knew the full story. 

“A certain dark, adorable son if Hades,” Leo teased back, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy. 

Nico was happy with the knowledge that Leo was his (though he still wanted to kill that daughter of Apollo).


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdangelo prompt where nico has the hiccups and Leo tries to scare them away

Leo and Nico were in the kitchen of their New York apartment after a long day when Nico began to hiccup. As the first one left his boyfriend’s mouth, Leo turned to look at him. “Was that a hiccup?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Nico replied. “It *hic* was.” 

“Hmmmmm,” Leo replied, unhelpfully. Nico looked at the son of Hephaestus, slightly annoyed. Suddenly, Leo set himself on fire. While this was a common occurrence, the suddenness of it still surprised Nico, causing him to jump back. 

“What was that for?!” Nico exclaimed. “You know I hate when you do that.”

“Did it work?” Leo asked in response., putting out the fire. 

Nico realized what Leo had been trying to do, and paused. After a moment, Nico smiled, believing that they were gone until he hiccuped again. 

Leo sighed, upset that his first attempt hadn’t stopped the hiccups. As Nico hiccuped once again, Leo screamed. Once again, Nico jumped and glared at Leo.

“Did it work?” Leo repeats. Nico hiccuped in response. “Damn,” Leo sighed. “I thought that would have worked.”

“Well it *hic* didn’t,” Nico stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Drink some water,” Leo ordered. “I’ll go online and see if I can find out how to get rid of them.”

Nico nodded as he hiccuped once again and moved to do as Leo said. After he poured the water, Nico went to drink it when he heard a scream. Not just any scream, but Leo’s scream. Dropping the glass, Nico ran to where the scream came from, afraid that a monster had gotten into the apartment as they had in the past. 

Running into the living room, Nico quickly looked around for the thing attacking Leo, but all he could see was the Latino, grinning sheepishly. “What happened? Are you alright?” Nico asked, worried. 

“I’m fine, Nico,” Leo assured him, “Nothing happened.”

“Then why did you scream?” Nico questioned. 

“Did it work?” Leo asked in response. 

Nico stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what Leo was talking about. Once he figured it out, the son of Hades got angry. “Are you kidding me?!” he screamed. “I thought you were hurt! I thought something was attacking you!”

“Sounds like your hiccups are gone,” Leo stated, ignoring Nico’s screams. 

Nico paused, realizing that Leo was right. His hiccups were gone. The Ghost King lightly glared at his boyfriend. “I hate you,” he stated. 

Leo walked over and put his arms around the Italian. “I love you, too,” ha answered, kissing him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALDANGELO WEARING OVERSIZED SWEATERS DRINKING WARM DRINKS AND HAVING MAKEOUT SESSIONS :3 *hyperventilates*

It was a cold, snowy day in New York City. The kind of day that made Leo and Nico not want to do anything. Lucky for them, neither had anything to do, so they could just spend the whole day together. 

Nico was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate for Leo, and coffee for himself. At the same time, Leo was in the living room, lighting a fire in the fireplace. Once the drinks were ready, and the fire was lit, the two demigods sat down on the couch, cuddling up to each other. Both were in over sized sweatshirts, the sleeves covering their hands. This is how they always spend days like this. 

Leo took a sip of his drink before putting it on the table and pulling Nico closer into his chest. The Italian snuggled into the Latino, looking up at his face. Noticing the drop of hot chocolate falling down his boyfriends face, Nico stretched his neck so he could kiss it. 

Leo smiled, following Nico’s lips so he could kiss them. Nico smirked as he began to kiss back. The younger boy pushed against the son of Hephaestus until he was laying down. The son of Hades straddled his boyfriend before attaching their lips. 

The demigods kissed like this for a while before Leo flipped them over so he was on top. Being careful to not crush the smaller boy, Leo pressed their lips together once again. Nico smiled as Leo began to kiss down his jaw, and continued down his neck. The pale boy moaned as the Latino began to suck on a sensitive spot. 

Leo smiled as he let Nico up, pulling him into his lap. Nico grinned, cuddling into his boyfriends chest. Leo sighed in contentment. “I love you,” he whispered into Nico’s hair. 

“Love you, too,” Nico mumbled, curling into Leo’s chest. 

The boys stayed like that, in their oversized sweatshirts and warm drinks in front of the fireplace, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU punk/goth!Nico and nerdy/mechanic!Leo got teamed up in project. They dont get along at first, but they end up falling for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Leo a shy/nerdy/mechanic. And, because you didn’t say any age, and made it so they’re in their junior/senior year of high school, and the same age. And its kinda long. I hope that’s alright.

Leo sat nervously in the library, nervously wringing his hands. He would rather be in the shop, either the school shop, or the one his mom worked at, but he was forced to wait for his partner on a history project. Suddenly, books were dropped on the table, and Leo looked up quickly as Nico, his partner, sat down across from him. “Let’s get this done as fast as possible,” Nico stated, “Less time we have to be together.” Takin out the worksheet on the project. “Natural and manmade disasters is the topic. 8-10 page essay. Abstract, sources, works cited, and title page. Not due for three months. That sums it up alright?”

Leo nodded in agreement, staying quiet. You see, the two of them weren’t friends; Leo would even go as far as to say they were enemies. The mechanic wasn’t even sure why they didn’t get along. They just didn’t. They never agreed on anything, and have gotten into more then one fight. However, while most classes got to pick their partner for this project, and partnered with their friends. Nico and Leo’s teacher put people together at random. Why she thought it would be a good idea to partner them together, Leo would never understand. 

“So what should we do it on?” Nico asked, looking at the worksheet that had some suggestions. “I’d like to do a famine.”

“How about the fire of Rome?” Leo spoke for the first time. 

“He speaks,” Nico rolled his eyes. “Let’s do something more modern.”

“Like what?” Leo asked, willing to do anything to get the project done as soon as possible. 

“How about the Titanic?” Nico suggested. 

“Sure,” Leo agreed, thinking that it gave him an excuse to look up how the famous ship worked. “That’s a man made disaster.”

“No it isn’t,” Nico argued. “It’s natural.”

Leo looked at Nico, annoyed. “A man drives a ship into an iceberg. So many people died because men didn’t put enough life boats on the boat. That’s man made.”

“But the iceberg is the reason that it sunk,” Nico pointed out. “Icebergs are natural. Natural disaster.”

Before he tried to argue the matter any further, Leo had an idea. “How about that’s what the projects on? The Titanic, natural or man made disaster.”

Nico thought for a moment. “That works,” he agreed, closing his books. “Do some research, I’ll do some, and we’ll meet here again in a week.”

Leo thought for a moment. “Two weeks,” he disagreed. “I’m working this weekend, and most days after school. I won’t have that much time.”

“Two weeks,” Nico agreed. “See you then.” 

Leo nodded as he watched Nico walked away. Not for the first time, Leo couldn’t help but think that Nico was cute. 

—————(Time Skip)—————

Nearly a week later, Nico was on his way home from the library when he realized one of his headlights was out. Knowing he had some time before curfew, Nico decided to go to the one garage that was still open, and see if be could get it changed quickly. 

Lucky for him, there didn’t seem to be any other cars at the shop when he pulled in. He parked before getting out and walking into the building. As the bell above the door sounded, he heard a familiar voice call out. “I’ll get it, Ma,” it said. And, sure enough, Leo Valdez came in to view not soon after. 

Once he realized who it, Leo stopped. “Oh,” he said. “It’s /you/. What are you doing here?”

“I need a headlight fixed,” Nico stated. “So if you could get someone who works here…”

“I do work here,” Leo snapped. “And I can fix a headlight better then most of the people who work full-time.”

Nico held up his hands. “Okay, I believe you,” Be assured the Latino. “Can you fix my headlight?”

Leo took a deep, calming breath before answering. “Yes. Bring it in to the garage, and I’ll get it done real quick.” Nico nodded and stepped out so he could do as he said. 

Once Nico’s car was in the garage, and Leo started to work. Nico didn’t know much about cars, but he could tell that Leo was in his element. 

After a while, Nico couldn’t stand the silence any longer, and began to make small talk. “So, how long have you been working here?”

Leo froze for a moment, looking up before getting back to work. “I’ve been helping here for nearly as long as I can remember, even if it was just getting stuff for people. But I’ve been working on the cars since I was 12.”

Nico nodded, pretending to understand. “Why were you here?”

“My ma works here,” Leo answered. “When I was little, there would be no one to watch me, and she couldn’t afford a sitter, so she’d bring me here when she had to work. All the guys here would help take care of me during their breaks. They’re like family.”

“That’s so much different then my family,” Nico stated. At Leo’s questioning look, he explained. “My dad is a very busy person. He would constantly leave me in a nanny’s care, or my sister when she was older. She’s the only one who’s been a family for me.” 

Leo began working at a slower pace. “I didn’t know you had a sister,” Leo stated. 

“I did,” Nico said quietly. “I don’t anymore. She died a few years back.”

Leo stopped working, feeling terrible. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

Nico shrugged. “It was years ago. But thanks.”

Leo nodded. Not knowing what else to say, he went back to work on the headlight. It wasn’t long after, he was done, and handing the bill to Nico. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. 

Nico nodded, taking the bill and turning towards the exit. “Thanks.”

As he was driving home, Nico couldn’t help but think that he didn’t really know Leo at all (and he looked hot in a muscle shirt and car grease).

———(Time Skip)———

A week after fixing Nico’s headlight, Leo was sitting at the same table he had been the first day, going over his research. Nico sat down across from him. “So the summery…abstract…thingy is due in a week. Lets figure this out.”

The partners spent two hours talking about the Titanic, their essay, and writing their abstract, taking random breaks to get to know each other. They found out that they had a lot in common, such as favorite TV shows, books, and music. It surprised them both at his well they were able to get along. After years of fighting, it was such shock that they were able to laugh together, as if they had been friends for years. The person who they thought the other was wasn’t the real them. And, if each of them were being truthful to themselves, they started falling for each other. 

Once they were nearly done, the topic switched from heir essay, to the movie Titanic, which Nico loved. “I usually hate love stories, but the Titanic is a story that everyone has to love.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Leo shrugged. “Never seen it.”

Nico stared at Leo in shock for a few moments before speaking again. “We are going to my house. Right when were done. We will be watching it.”

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “I don’t have work today, so I can come.”

Nico smiled, “Then lets get this done quickly.”

Not long after this, their abstract was done, and they had a lose outline for the essay. They packed their bags up, and quickly left the school, getting into Nico’s car and driving away. 

Once at Nico’s house, Nico put the movie in and the two sat with buckets of popcorn to watch. The two spent the time during the movie to learn even more about each other. 

Hours latter, when the movie was nearly over, Leo turned to Nico with a smile on his face. “You were right,” the Latino stated. “That was amazing.”

The Italian grinned back. “Wasn’t it?” 

They went silent as they watched Rose climb up the staircase to meet Jack, clapping as the two loves where reunited. 

As the credits began to role, Nico turned to Leo. “You aren’t who I thought you were, Valdez,” he informed the other boy, scooting closer. 

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Leo replied with a smile, moving closer. 

Nico nodded. “Definitely.”

“Well, you’re not who I thought you were either, do Angelo,” Leo stated, scooting over until their legs touched. 

“Is that good?” Nico asked, tuning to face the mechanic. 

Leo smiled, turning his head so they were looking into each others eyes. “That’s wonderful,” Leo whispered as they both leaned together. 

Both boys could agree, kissing as Céline Dion’s “My Heart Will Go On” plays in the background is an amazing way to get together.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo convinces Nico to dress up for a Halloween party at camp. And as halloween is all spoiky and all, Nico actually gets to enjoy the night and leo sees he can be really nice and have fun and actually falls for him

“No, Leo,” Nico said, annoyed. “I’m not dressing up for some stupid party for a stupid holiday.”

“But it will be fun,” Leo whined, not backing away from the son of Hades as many people would. “It’s the one day of the year when you can dress up as anything you want, and get loads of candy for free. What’s not to like?”

“I just don’t want to,” Nico repeated. “Now leave me alone.”

“Nope,” Loe answered, smiling, before trying to convince Nico to dress up. “You can’t honestly tell me that you never wanted to dress up as something, or someone, without getting any weird looks.”

Nico hesitated. “Well…there is one thing…”

————(TIME SKIP)—————-

Leo remembered the conversation was he watched Nico, dressed as the devil, enjoy himself at the party. He knew Nico would enjoy it if he would go to the party. Halloween is all about the dead, the dark, and the creepy. What couldn’t Nico like about that?

Leo couldn’t take his eyes away from the son of Hades. The fire-user could honestly say that this was the first time that Nico seemed to be having fun, and it was compelling. Not to mention that the younger boy was cute. 

Leo froze. Where did that thought come from? Leo had known he liked boys for years, and he knew that Nico liked boys, but he had never had thoughts about Nico. But, thinking about it, there was no reason that he wouldn’t like Nico. They had a lot in common. Sure, the amount he power had, and who his dad, was scared people, but Leo’s power scared people two. Not to mention, both if them were alone. 

/Maybe I do like Nico/ Leo thought. 

As he thought this, Nico, who had been on the other side of the room, spotted Leo. Nico smiled (and wow, Nico had a nice smile) and walked over to Leo. “Nice Prince Zuko costume,” Nico complemented him. 

“Thanks,” Leo replied, blushing (oh gods, he was actually blushing). “So was I right? Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I really am,” Nico replied. “The fake ghost and skeletons make it seem almost like home. It’s fun to see how creeped out some people can get at things like this. Not to mention that Connor and Travis have gone on a pranking spree.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re having fun,” Leo answered, smiling. “Halloween seemed like something you’d like.”

“It really is,” Nico agreed. “Thanks for making me dress up.” 

“No problem,” Leo assured the younger boy, trying to act normal. “You look hot in that costume.” Leo’s mouth snapped shut as he realized what he just said. 

Nico blinked. “…was that a joke? Me being the Devil and all?”

“No! I meant you ” Leo blurted out, before thinking how stupid he was. Nico had given him a easy way out, and he blew it.

Nico paused, thinking about Leo’s answer. He wanted to believe that this was some cruel joke of Leo’s, but he didn’t think Leo could be this mean. Not to mention, blurting out what he’s thinking could be because of his ADHD. Deciding to take a risk, Nico spoke. “You know, I didn’t just dress up because I’ve always wanted to dress up as a devil.”

Leo’s eyes scrunched in confusion. “No?”

“No,” Nico shook his head. “I dressed up because the gut I liked asked me too.”

Before Leo could react, Nico captured the Latino’s lips in a kiss. Once he got over his shock, Leo kissed back.

As they pulled apart, Nico couldn’t help but be grateful that Leo made him come.


End file.
